GreysonDreams Unfold
by Wendythemystery1998
Summary: A dreamy vampire comes from Greyson's dreams to protect her from werewolves! but when her dead best friend comes back will her feelings changed?


I entered a cold desserted room no light no heat."Where am I"I asked my surprise some one ansered"Your in Volterra"A mans voice said."Who are you"I asked the room."The one who runs this wonderful place"It ansered again.A light came on above the looked about my age,very pale and hair was short blonde his eyes were red.A window opened to have the sunlight shine on him.""What is your name"He asked."Greyson"I said with the fear that he was a killer or was he good but with a killing look."What are you"I asked."A vampire"He said straight face."Um how old are you"I asked quit courous to see what he says."321 in my years in the human life I use 18"He said."Um i'm 16"I said back."Yeah and you smell good"He said with a wink.I awoke from the terriffy dream to hear my phone going off."Hello"I asked into it."Get ready for school I will be there in tweanty"My bestfriend Kris told me.I got ready and grabed a poptart and ran out the door to see Kris pull up in her 1981 corrvette."Looks like you had a nightmare"She said joking."You read my mind I did"I said back with a got to school to see our other two friends waiting outside the school."What up Sam and Jess"Kris called out from the car."Hey hun"Sam said with a kiss to were dating now it had been a week surprise was that she wasn't bored of walked to homeroom and sat by each other."Class we have a new student" said to the class."This is Declan Volterra you mit see his sister around today her name is Kacy Volterra"She told Volterra was the man who was indead a vampire pale with the red eyes that I feared,he had the short blonde hair that looked like he just got out of bed."Um you can sit in front of..no no um Kris sit in front of Greyson and Declan you can sit by Greyson"She commanded."Bye see you at lunch"Kris told me as she moved her sat by me the fear from meating him in my dream was coming back I sat on the farest end of the table we shared."um you know you need to act normal"Declan told me."Who are you trying call normal mr."I said right before he cuffed my mounth."Ooo poor you"I said after he took his hand off my mouth."Hey thats a secret"He told me."O so I guess you were in my dream last night um nice cover by coming to the same school isn't it"I said sarcastic."Ya sorry bout that but you do smell good and I know why"He teased."Why do I smell so appelling to you"I asked in courousity."I will tell you after school you can come to my place"He said."Awsome I get come to my worst nightmares home of torcher"I challaged was difficult I sat by Declan and His sister"Hello human"Kacy said as I sat down."Hey I know already you hate my guts.I said."No its just how much my bro talks about you."How much you are so mouth watering and he likes you"She finished."Oh I get it since I appell so much to you i'm like your soul mate or something"I said confused."Yeah sorry to burst you bubble"Declan said."Um I guess your cute but with that mystery and danger in your eyes"I told him."But do I want to date you"He challaged me."What"I scoffed."Okay we can date and get married then you be a you know what"He said giving up."Sounds good"I said."Hey you want to come over after school"Kris asked."Um I cant I have plans with Declan"I told her."Oooo sounds like you like him"She teased."Ready to go"Declan said from behind."Yeah"I told walked to his car it was a x60 was a fast driver his sister wasn't to pleased that she had to sit in the house was very nice but in the middle of the woods it was out of the home was three stories the exterier was dark but with many carried me into his room on the top floor it happened so fast I didn't see the first or second room was bright a huge window covered a wall,the other walls were was a long couch and shevels full of cds and sat me on the couch."What do you think"He asked."nice I like the couch alot"I told him."Any requiets"He asked."Yeah kiss me"I told him."Um for your safty I don't think so"He said."Ok well I better get going"I told him."Wait"He said as he kissed lips were ice cold his hands were also."Wow"I said trying to catch my breath."Are you ok"He asked."Yeah your just a good kisser"I told him."Thank you"He thanked me."Oh look at the time my bro is probly worried by now can you take me home"I asked him."Sure"He drove home talking bout my walked me in to see that my brother was still at stomach was uneasy now I wasn't sure why."Are you ok"Declan said as he followed me to my room."No"I said as I ran to the bathroom.I threw up ew food poisoning I hate held my hair after that he layed me in my bed and layed by me till my brother came home."Who are you"My brother asked."I'm her boyfriend my names Decaln Volterra and yours"He asked."Um Galvin her brother"He said."Are you ok"My brother asked."I'm fine now I got sick earlier"I told him."I best be leaving my sister probley wondering why im not back yet"Declan said as he gave me a kiss and left."I'll get you something to eat"Bro I told my bro night I went to my room to find Decaln laying in my bed."What are you doing here"I whispered."Just came to see if your feeling any better"He said."So do you want to share storys about life"I asked."Sure you first"He insisted."Okay,um I was 11 when my parents past away in a deadly car accident.I wrote song and dark peomtry to fill the gap in my brother was 16 and he has been taking care of me ever since"I told him with tears coming down my wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed my forehead."My turn"Decaln said."I was 18 when I had a illness just coming around in England I was at home dying till a man came and bit me he was killed 2 years ago"He said."Wow"I said in shock."Time for bed"He told me."Your not gonna leave me are you"I asked."No I will leave when you tell me to"He said.I layed my head on him shoulder,he put his arms around was Saterday now I awoke to find Declan still here."Good morning"He said."Yeah you didn't leave"I told him as I hugged him."Your brother left about an hour ago"He told stomach grumbled."Yum breakfast sounds good"He said."You arn't going to suck my blood are you"I asked scared."Freak forgot to tell you I don't drink alive humans I get blood from the blood bank"He said."Well I need to get something"I told him.I got up to find bacon and eggs on the table."Yum looks like my bro didn't want me to starve"I said.I ate the food and got a shower."What should I wear"I asked Decaln from my closet."The blue Tank top with Jeans and a black hoodie"He said."I knew you looked in my closet and good choice"I thanked him."Um can you please leave I have to get dressed"I told him I was a emmbarsed about it though one day we would be together forever."I understand When your done knock on the window"He said as he left for the time being.I hurried and got dressed as soon as I was done I knocked on the window."So where to now"He asked as he entered."Um I was thinking movies all day"I said."Sounds good a nice horror film"He suggested."Nope sorry I hate them I would be screaming through it all"I told him."Oh so you can date some ones worst nightmare but not watch something scary"He teased."Yeah thats right"I told went down stairs and found a nice action it started I cuddle up to Declan,he was cold but it felt good on my skin."Are you warm"He asked."Nope just right"I told then the window flew open to see a letter fly through it."Ouch paper cut"I said as the letter cut my hand read the letter to me"V.D.O We have seen that you are in love with a human which under law 3:16 None should be with a max you shall plead come to your land in which you rule evan the kings rules follow by sister shall take the throne see you in 3 days.V.D.O"He was infact my fault for rolled my face as I said"I'm going with you"."Of course you _have_ too"He replied as he wiped the tears."Whats going to happen what will tell my brother"I asked."Your such a worry wort we will tell him that we are going to visit my family in Puru"He told had it all figured out."But first we need to do something about your hand"He told went the kicken cabnit and found a bandge"Here"He said as he put it on the wond and kissed it."Thanks its all better"I told brother came home later and Declan asked"I was wondering if Greyson could come with me to see my family for the week"."Where would this be and when would you too leave"My brother asked."We would leave to night and its in Puru"He told him."Fine but if anything happens its your head"He told Declan."Deal"Declan replied."Well I better go pack um Declan can you help me"I asked."Sure"He said as he followed got my bag down from my top shevel in my closet"Here you go"He said as he handed me the bag.I packed a swim suit,shorts and shirts.I ran to the bath room and put my shampoo,conditioner,brush well all that kind of stuff in a bag.I ran back to my room to have Declan pick me and hug was my soul mate and my prince."I love you"He told me."I love you too"I told him back."Well thats it lets go"Declan told me.I said good bye to my bro and left with drove to the airport and boarded the plane."Hun you need to sleep"Declan told me."Fine"I told him.I layed my head on his shoulder and feel into a deep sleep."Hun we're here"I awoke to hear Declans wonderful got the plane to see a car that took us to a huge Marble building.A young girl about 11 came to great us"I'm Saphire and Armodo has been waiting"She told us we followed her to a great room to see a three tall dark hair men.We stood there for a mintune,I waited for some one to say something."Hun your shaking are you sure your okay"Declan whispered to me.I nodded"Is she a human"One of the men asked."Yes Armondo"Declan told him."We can't have human knowing Armodo"another man said."I know Vencen I know we will have to figure something out"Armondo told Vencen."Yes sir"Vencen told Armondo."Whats the plan"The last man said."I'm affraid to say this but he will have to turn her and will not be able to be king Charlie"Armondo poured from my eyes waiting for it."How long do I have to prepare"Declan asked."2 mounths and then will expect to see her"Armondo were excorded out of the room,Declan picked me up and hugged me I was still upset with it all."Its going to be okay shh"Declan tried calming me down."I'm scared"I whispered in his passed me waiting for it to happen."Is it going to hurt"I asked him on a Monday night."Be truthful please"I was a pause"Yes it does it takes about a day or two but after that you mit be a little insane"He expaned."Okay but when you going to do it"I asked as the tears came back."We will talk more tommorw now get some rest"He commanded.I fell to sleep that night to awake in the middle of the night."Hun what are you doing up"Declan asked me."I don't feel well can you getme a trash can and some advil"I asked."Sure"He said as he got everything.I was sick the rest of the night Declan stayed though till my brother came to check on me in the morning."Are you sick still"He asked."Yes bubba can I stay home"I asked."Yeah you stay in bed I have to go but I will call"He told me."Okay"I my bro left Declan came back in and layed with me all day."How are you feeling now"Declan asked."Alot better"I said."Good cause just another week and we will be together forever"He reminded me."Don't remind me anymore"I said."Sorry its the truth"He told me."I know thats the part that scares me"I replied."Its all going to be fine I will stay by your side the hole time since I have no choice"He said."What do you meen by that"I asked."Look when you are be coming one your creature must feed and bit five times a day but after the first hour you wont feel anything expect a burning in your throat"He told me."Yeah you left that out earlier"I told him."Sorry I didn't want to scare you"He said."Yeah you have a nice way of trying not too"I told more we talked the more time passed."I'm home"My bro called out."I'm up here"I called back."Well sounds like you feel better"He said as he walked in to my room."Yeah I guess a day by myself makes me feel better"I told him."Good"He told me as he gave me a hug and moved by slowly with waiting just waiting for it to be done.A mounth had passed my grades were falling and I was deppressed now,Declan had noticed and tried to cheer me worked."Come on we _need_ this vacation"Decaln told me one weekend."Nope I rather stay here"I told him."You are going"He told me."No i'm not I have been sick for the last mounth and I can't stayed it any longer if you are going to turn me just tell me please"I pleaded."Hun calm down I will "He told me as he hugged me."Is that what the vacation for"I asked."Well duh"He replied."Okay I will pack I guess what are gonna tell my bro"I asked."Um that we are going on a school trip" He suggested."Good"I told him as I started next day we went to school normal expect Kris she was a no show."Have you seen Kris"I asked Jess."Um she had an accident last night a bear or something attacked her"Jess told me."Is she okay"I asked shocked."No shes at home she will be better in a couple days"She told came over to me and told me"Kris is a wolf if you haven't noticed"."I didn't know"I started off good till that night."Greyson I love you"A voice said."Who are you"I asked."Eli Voughn i own this place Declan isn't in love with you I am"Eli told me. "No Declan loves me and I don't know you"I replied."We used to play together as children but your boy toy turned me into one"He replied.I awoke with a startle"Are you okay"Declan asked."No you killed my best friend"I said."What"He said."You killed Eli he was in my dream when I was 15 they said he drowned in the lake but he said that you turned him"I told him."Look i'm sorry he was in my way of dating you I loved you ever since you were born I had to have you"He explaned."So you just deicide to kill him nice Declan nice"I said sarcastick."Look I can take you to see him If you want"He said."I do"I went to a dark desserted home on the corner of the road the school was went in uninvited."You brought her to me?"Eli said."Well duh don't you see her right here"Declan joked."Eli"I said as I hugged him."I thought you were dead"I told him."Sorry didn't know anything for about 3 weeks"He expland."Yeah"I said."So"Declan said."Ready to go"He ased."Nope i'm staying for a few hours you can go"I said."No I want to make sure you don't get killed by him"Declan replied."You think I would kill the person I love"Eli yelled at word love rolled through my head wondering if there was a meaning for two favorite people fighting over me most people would be glad it just upseted me."Guess what your out of the picture"Declan told Eli."I'm not till shes says"Eli said."You two just shut it"I told them."See you mad her mad at me"Declan told Eli."Errr Declan quiet i'm mad at both of you so get over your self"I told Declan."Okay um I think I should be going"Declan said as he walked out."No Declan sorry please"I called out to him but he left any way."Its alright come here"Eli said as he hugged me."You don"t understand I _loved_ him Eli"told him."I do I loved you but he took _you_ a way from me so"He said."Look I love you both and you can't make me choose if Declan never told me about you I wouldn't of agreed to marry him"I told Eli."You what"Eli said as he punched a took my wrists and pinned me to the wall."Eli"I yelled.I was scared more than ever was he going to kill me or let me go?His eyes red blood red...He let go"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"He explaned."Look i'm fine alright"I told him."Eli i'm here"Some one was Kacy"What are you doing here"I asked."Decaln was worried to much so is everything alright"She said as she came over t me and examened me."Um your wrists are black and blue Declan would be pleased to hear this"Kacy said with a smirk."Look it was an accident"I tried to explan."You know how he is and by the way we're going to Volterra tonight"Kacy said."Oh thats great"I said sarcastic."He wanted me to come get you both also"She told me and Eli."I'm not going"Eli said."You have to since little miss I have to get envoled with two vampires"She told him."I have to go Eli i'm going to fake my death tonight with Declan and Kacy"I explaned."So your going to be one of us"Eli asked."Yes"I said."Great isn't that great"Eli said so sarcastic."Look it was final before I knew you were alive"I tried to explan."I know but I love you and you can't do this brake off the marrige or something be with me"Eli told me as he put his hands on my shoulders."Eli your bad for me look at my wrists what if you got mad again and you would kill me did you think of that Declans more older than you"I said."I know but I can try harder"He said."Eli it's not going to work,look I still want us to be friends"I said."Thats not good enough it's not my fault he took you from me I couldn't do anything about that"Eli told me."Eli please its hard enough right now"I said."Come on i'm ready to go"Kacy said."I'm coming"I and I left then it was hard enough for me to lose one person but after you have lost both your parents its harder than we got back to my house Declan was there waiting for me."Did he do anything to her"Declan asked Kacy."Yeah pinned her to a wall by her wrists their black and blue look for yourself"Kacy took my hands and looked at my wrists."I knew I shouldn't of left you there with him"Declan told me."Look he needs help he doesn't know how to control his self"I said."Hun look you arn't going to volterra"He said."What why"I asked."There going to kill Eli"Declan said."Why and who is"I asked."He has harmed a humen more than once and it's the kings job to kill him"Declan explaned."So you have to kill him"I asked."I'm affraid so look i'm-"Declan said as I intterupted."Declan please no please he's my friend and I love him"I said crying now.I didn' want the two people that were in my life to die not evan one of them."It's that or he has to move to volterra and he wont I have asked him everyday to move there for his sake."Declan said."When is this torcher ever going to end"I whispered to myself."Hun did you say something"Declan said."No"I replied...

Was the two people I loved ever be able to but there differences aside to safe one person they love?That night was weird Declan didn't stay with me,that week he was gone."Eli"I said one lonley night to see Eli standing by my bed."What are you doing here?"I asked."I've came to see you"He replied."Um okay"I said courous."Hey have you heard from Declan"I asked."Nope last time I checked he got in trouble with a pack of wolfs last night but who cares"Eli said."Why didn't you tell me now you get to help me get him if he isn't back at school tommorw"I told Eli."Fine you want to go save his butt now or later"Eli asked."Um now"I said as I got out of went to the woods not to far from my heard a scream it was ear prising sound."Who was that"I whispered."Declan um I think we need to leave"Eli replied."I'm not leaving with out him"I said.I peeked around the tree to see Declan hanging from a tree by his started to pour from my eyes"Shh you shouldn't look"Eli said as he hugged me."Tell us where he is"A women said it sounded like kris and it was."Never"Declan screamed."Fine we will just have to kill Greyson to get the anser bring her out boys"Kris one from behind grabbed me Eli was no where to be found though.I looked up to see him hiding in a tree."Don't hurt her please"Declan pleaded."Kris I thought we were friends"I said."That ended when you started hanging around this immortal creep"She said."Wait wait wait what did you call him?"I asked getting really mad."Immortal creep"She the suden everything went dark...

"Eli what happened"I asked when I awoke."He's gone"Eli said slowley."What who and how"I asked nerves."They killed him because of me"Eli one person I loved was gone I was to weak to safe him."We have to go to Volterra for real this time"Eli said."Wait you are going to eplan everything to me how he was killed and how I got here"I commanded."Fine,they wanted me. They kidnapped him to get me,but he wouldn't let them they ripped him to pieces and burned him. But before that they took you from behind and druged you out to the feild where all this pleaded and begged but Declan finally gave in,he told tem not to hurt you but kill him pased out as soon as they were about to kill hm you couldn't handle the pain of the one you loved other than to be they left you in the feild once they were 3 miles away I took you back here to my place"Eli eplaned."Oh well the pasing out part sounds like me but I can't belive he's gone"I said."Neither can I"Eli said."When are we leaving"I asked."As soon as you tell your brother that you need to go"Eli told drove me to my house Galvin was waiting for me so I knew I was in a little trouble. "Where have you been since last night sneaking out thats not you Grey whats going on is it because todays when mom and dad died or what just talk to me"Galvin asked conserned."Yes its that and I have a school trip to Volterra and I really want to go can I "I asked."Sure I guess but still when you get back from the trip we are going to talk"He said."Okay whatever gotta get ready"I said as I walked to my was already packing my stuff"So ready to go"Eli asked."Yeah"I boarded a plane late that night the ride was long very me Declan would never be dead I loved him but he was gone."Are you okey"Eli asked as I stared out the window."Yeah just thinking"I mind was blank and confused...

"Today i'm affraid to share the news of the prince has been killed by lycens"The tall dark headed man tears started poor from my eyes he couldn't be dead I kept repeating to myself."Hey are you going to ber okay"Eli asked me."Yeah i'm fine I just can't belive he's _gone_"I tall dark headed man contined to preach to us about the night on the plane ride home I rested my head on Eli's.

I saw a light bright against a closed door.I walked torwsed it not knowing the risk of it.I slowly placed my hand on the opened.I heard a voice"Don't open the door"."Why not"I asked."Because your loved one is still alive"It whispered."Who Declan, no he's dead"I whispered."Yes he's alive belive me i'm him"The voice whispered back as I saw Declan walked out of the shwdows."Declan your still alive"I said as I ran tords disapeard then.I screamed..."Shhh its okay"Eli comfereded."What?"I asked I was awake now it was just a dream."What time is it?"I asked."It's 5 in the morning"Eli replied."Oh okay i'm gonna get ready for school"I said getting out of bed quiet confused."No you need your rest"Eli said."No Eli I want to go get ready I'm going to take a shower"I told him.I got out of bed and skipped off to the bathroom.I turned the water on, suddenly I look in the mirror to find Declans face."Declan"I said into the mirror quiet confused."i'm still alive"The face said."What I don't understand"I studdered."I'm alive do to my deal to give them blood to power them or give them more strangth"He explaned."Well when can I see you though"I asked."Never till im free tell Eli to turn you when you get down with school then go to Alaska state and wait for me"He planned."I can't do that to Eli though I love him"I explaned. "You would do it if you still loved me"Declan told blood in me tringled scared of him now when he was in my dreams before but he wasn't the same guy I fell in love with."Im sorry Declan your not the same though im staying with Eli if you like it or not"I told him."Well fine live a life you wont be happy with some one who can hurt you.,but I will take him down"He said as his face dissapeard from the mirror...

"Eli"I screamed."What"He said as he ran to the bathroom to find me sitting aguinst the wall crying."Declan isn't dead I saw him in the mirror"I cradled me in his arms rocking me back and forth telling me "it's alright shh".Finally I fell asleep in his arms forgetting what I was doing and why I was seemed my life was in jepourty now.I woke to see Eli hovering over me"Are you okay?"Eli asked."Yeah.I'm fine"I eyes were black then not mad but settled."Are you mad?"I asked."I can't be mad at you for that,but theres something you need to know"He told me."What is it?"I asked."Declan is some type od demon or something vampires can't do everything he does! So I don't know what he's hiding!"Eli eplaned."I know but why would he not tell you or me?"I asked."I'm not sure to be honest!"Eli said.


End file.
